1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to an insulated and luminescent drinking vessel for use in connection with drinking vessels. The insulated and luminescent drinking vessel has particular utility in connection with an insulated and illuminated drinking vessel having a conical inner container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated and luminescent drinking vessels are desirable for use by walkers, joggers or cycler's for use as a safety enhancement device at night. Additionally it is a decorative alternative to water bottles and would provide an inventive novelty that could be sold at amusement parks and zoos. A need was felt for an insulated and luminescent drinking vessel that would have a conical inner container that would be completely illuminated by the lamp in the base.
The use of drinking vessels is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,637 to Murietta discloses a baby bottle with light and sound amusement features that has a hollow cylindrical body and a bladder that holds the feeding liquid. The device is adapted to frictionally fit into an open end of the cylinder opposite a feeding nipple. The device projects light beams into the liquid filled bladder and also produces a sound show. The device projects a single or multiple light beams that change color, shape, intensity, and blink synchronously with time. The light and sound show entertain the baby while it is feeding and may also pacify and arouse the baby. However, the Murietta '637 patent does not have a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,657 to DeNicola discloses a chemiluminescent illuminating base assembly is provided to enhance to consumers the appeal of products sold in containers and for those means and/or devices to be simple, cost effective, and incorporate interaction between consumer and product. The assembly comprises a product container having a bottom surface and at least one side surface; a chemiluminescent illuminating base comprising an illuminating base portion substantially supporting the product container and having a top wall at least partially opposed to the bottom surface of the product container; a bottom wall capable of transmitting an engaging pressure; a chemiluminescent illuminating device disposed between the top and bottom walls and operative by the application of the engaging pressure; and at least one substantially upright wall connecting the top and bottom walls, and enclosing the chemiluminescent illuminating device; and being secured at the top wall of the illuminating base portion to the bottom surface of the product container. The methods of manufacture for same are also provided. However, the DeNicola '657 patent does not have a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,352 to Schletterer et al. discloses a luminescent container with quick-charging power source, such as a drinking glass, drinking cup, a vase, or a bottle, is illuminated with an LED. The power for the LED is supplied by quick-charging capacitors which are integrated in a cavity of the container together with the LED. The LED is disposed in a wedge-shaped recess which effects advantageous distribution of the light through the obliquely inclined walls. The capacitors are typically charged within a matter of seconds and they have a virtually unlimited cycle life. However, the Schletterer et al. '352 patent does not have a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,247 to Carson discloses an illuminable containers and method comprises a first compartment for sealably containing a beverage and a second compartment adjacent the first compartment. A barrier having a translucent portion separates the first and second compartments. A light source and an energy source electrically connected to the light source are disposed in the second compartment. A switch activates the light source such that the light source shines through the translucent portion of the barrier and illuminates the beverage disposed in the first compartment of the container. A holographic image embedded in a film attached to an outside of the container is created within the first compartment when the light source is illuminated. Methods are also provided. However, the Carson '247 patent does not have a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
Further, United States Patent Application Publication 2003/0076673 to Diak/Ghanem discloses An Insulated and luminescent drinking vessel with an insulated wall structure including an inner wall, an outer wall, and a void between the inner and outer walls providing an insulative barrier for maintaining the temperature of the liquid contents within a desired range for extended periods of time, while also preventing the formation of condensation on the outside of the vessel. Luminescent elements, such as shapes, letters, numbers or designs, are applied to the insulated wall structure to enhance visibility of the drinking vessel and the level of liquid beverage contents when in dark or low light conditions. In an alternative embodiment, the luminescent material is incorporated into the composition of the wall structure during the molding process. A removable lid may be provided for covering the open top of the drinking vessel. In one embodiment, the drinking vessel and removable top lid are structured and disposed to provide a child's sip cup, wherein the lid includes an integrated sip spout and valve for resisting spills. However, the Diak/Ghanem '673 patent application does not have a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,620 to Rojas et al. discloses a body worn lighted drinking receptacle designed to be suspended from the belt of a user by a belt clip unit. The drinking receptacle includes a generally translucent receptacle member having an illumination source operatively associated with its bottom portion, and an opaque upper portion which blocks the transmission of light from the illumination source. However, the Rojas et al. '620 patent does not have a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an insulated and luminescent drinking vessel that allows an insulated and illuminated drinking vessel having a conical inner container. The Murietta '637, DeNicola '657, Schletterer et al. '352, Carson '247, Diak/Ghanem '673 and Rojas et al. '620 patents make no provision for a rigid conical inner container for efficiently dispersing light from the bottom of the container.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved insulated and luminescent drinking vessel which can be used for an insulated and illuminated drinking vessel having a conical inner container. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the insulated and luminescent drinking vessel according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an insulated and illuminated drinking vessel having a conical inner container.